Les ravages de la guerre dans le coeur d'un homme
by Eiko-sora-chan
Summary: Ichigo a grandit ou plutôt la guerre l'a fait grandir. Quand il revient chez lui après 5 ans d'absence il n'est plus le même. Toutefois il tente de faire encore illusion pour ne pas être un poids et ce au détriment de sa santé aussi bien morale que physique. Qui saura lire dans ses silences ? Sûrement pas lui ... ou peut être que si ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir mes chères lectrices (et lecteurs si il y en a mais j'y crois pas trop ^^ )

Certaines me connaissent pour les fics que j'ai écrite sur SnK mais j'ai eu envie de changer alors nous partirons sur une fic à chapitre de Bleach avec l'un de mes couples favoris Bya x Ichi qui, je trouve, manque cruellement.

Je tiens à préciser que dans cette fic nous n'aurons pas un Ichigo totalement irréfléchis et gaffeur mais un homme brisé par la guerre (le titre veut tout dire) donc c'est vrai qu'il paraitra sûrement un peu OCC pour certain mais c'est mon choix même si dans les chapitres à venir je m'arrangerais pour lui faire retrouver de son mordant (on va pas la laisser au fond du trou notre petite fraise des bois ). Je préviens également qu'il y aura peut être des moments un peu plus sombres surtout en ce qui concernera les cauchemars d'Ichigo mais ne vous en faîte pas il restera pas seul bien longtemps et oui il faut bien de la romance pour relever le tout (non non ce n'est pas une recette x) ).

Je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour les probables fautes que vous pourrez trouver mais j'espère ne pas trop vous faire mal aux yeux.

OokamiTulipe j'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira et promis pas de death-fic ;)

Eiko-sora-chan

Petites précisions: les **dialogues** sont en **gras,** les _pensées_ des personnages en _italique._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Les ravages de la guerre dans le cœur d'un homme: chapitre 1**

Le vent s'était tue à cet instant précis comme ci l'univers retenait son souffle. Le silence s'abattit sur la plaine comme un épais manteau d'hiver sur la forêt. Rien, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le silence entourant les corps d'hommes et de femmes dispersés ça et là dans la terre humide du petit jour. La faible lumière des rayons naissants donnant des reflets flamboyants au rouge carmin maculant l'herbe fraîche.

Et lui se tenais là, tremblant sur ses jambes, les traits tirés de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil, les épaules nouées d'avoir trop de fois abattu son arme et le regard vide fixé sur l'horizon.

Il n'aurait su le dire comment il en était arrivé, tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était de s'être engagé dans l'armée pour pouvoir protéger les humains mais il avait été bien loin de se douter que cela le mènerait ici... Au cours de ces cinq dernières années il avait appris que la seule chose dont l'homme devait avoir à ce protéger était de lui même et de son avidité pour le pouvoir. Et lui jeune gamin ignorant et naïf il avait du faire face à la réalité et c'était retrouvé en première ligne sur le champs de bataille face à toute la barbarie dont pouvait faire preuve le genre humain lorsqu'il abandonnait toute civilité et retournait à ses instincts primitifs, «tuer ou être tuer».

Après cinq longues années de guerre sans merci où la trahison et les jeux de pouvoirs régnaient

en maître la paix allait enfin revenir.

Il tomba brutalement à genoux, les larmes dévalant le long de ses joues couvertes de boue et de poussière et un cri puissant lui écorchant la gorge. Enfin... après tant de souffrances et de morts... enfin tout était terminé...

 _ _Alors pourquoi ais-je si mal ?__

Pourquoi son corps, son coeur et même son âme se tordaient de douleur ? La guerre ne le laisserait pas sans séquelles et il était convaincu qu'elle le suivrait jusque dans ses cauchemars. Jamais il ne pourrait de nouveau sourire aussi innocemment qu'avant, il était marqué au fer rouge.

Recroquevillé sur lui même il ne vit pas le temps passer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une voix l'appelant avec insistance lui fit redresser la tête qu'il vit que le soleil était totalement levé et qu'il comprit qu'il était resté prostré sur place depuis des heures.

\- ****Général !**** s'époumona un jeune soldat pour la dixième fois

\- ****Que se passe-t-il sergent ?**** soupira-t-il en faisant face au nouveau venu en reprenant le plus rapidement contenance.

\- ****Le généralissime vous demande.****

\- ****Très bien, vous pouvez disposer.****

\- ****A vos ordres mon général !****

Il avançait d'un pas déterminé vers le quartier de son supérieur tout en se demandant la raison de sa convocation.

Oh bien sur il savait qu'il aurait le droit aux félicitations pour avoir mené une bataille acharnée sans n'avoir jamais abandonné face à l'ennemie et ce malgré le nombre de morts qui augmentait au fil des jours et des heures pour enfin accéder à la grande victoire tant attendu qui signerait la fin de la guerre. Mais après tout, c'était ce que l'on avait attendu de lui de puis son entrée dans l'armée. On l'avait savamment et durement entraîné et ce bien plus que les autres depuis son premier jour, comme si ils avaient toujours prévue de faire de lui un grand soldat et un meneur d'homme. Et il ne pouvait nier qu'ils avaient plutôt bien réussi.

La première année fut particulièrement éprouvante autant pour lui que de devoir, pour la première fois de sa vie, se plier aux règles strictes et à l'autorité, que pour ses supérieur qui avaient du savoir dompter son incroyable caractère fougueux et indépendant et faire face avec la plus grande maîtrise de soi à ses multiples tentatives de rébellion avant d'enfin pouvoir le faire rentrer dans le rang au soulagement de tous.

Ensuite tout c'était déroulé avec une rapidité déconcertante, il savait qu'en temps de guerre les échelons avaient tendance à se gravir de façon plus rapide et sans grande cérémonie mais qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il s'était vu promu sergent chef à la fin de sa première année. Après quelque minimes affrontements il avait de nouveau prit en grade et c'était retrouvé major six mois plus tard. Les hommes avaient confiance en lui et se portaient volontaire pour être sous ses ordres.

Des combats plus meurtriers avaient vu le jours au fil des mois mais il continuait à mener ses batailles avec la même hargne et l'espoir fou à chaque bataille qu'il s'agirait de la dernière. Il poursuivait son ascension militaire pour finir par être nommé général de division. Cette fois là il n'avait même pas était surpris, il ne s'agissait que d'une suite logique des choses. Il faisait la guerre depuis quatre ans déjà il avait tué, il avait vu mourir tant de gens que plus rien ne semblait pouvoir lui ramener une once d'émotion.

A la paix il n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps, il avait cessé d'espérer, il se contentait d'aller au front avec ses soldats qui donnaient leurs vies pour ce rêve chimérique, pour leurs familles et leurs amis et même pour lui... Il avait cessé de détourner les yeux quand il voyait un camarade tomber mortellement blessé, il s'y était habitué. Il avait toujours entendu durant ses cours d'histoire ou de la part d'anciens combattants que la guerre changeait un homme mais lui il n'était même pas un homme quand elle avait commencé juste un gamin qui croyait pouvoir changer les choses. Non la guerre elle ne l'avait pas changer, elle l'avait façonné.

Et maintenant il devait faire face à la réalité, la guerre avait vraiment pris fin et il se sentait perdu.

Il soupira lourdement tout en fixant la porte en face de lui.

Il frappa deux coups avant de recevoir la permission d'entrer. Il salua son supérieur du même geste militaire inlassablement répété depuis des années avant de prendre place sur la chaise qu'on lui indiquait.

\- ****Généralissime, vous m'avez fait demander ?****

\- ****En effet j'ai à te parler sérieusement et pas seulement en tant que ton supérieur mais aussi en tant qu'ami...****

Fronçant les sourcils, il l'invita à poursuivre quelque peu sur la défensive pas très sûr d'apprécier ce début de conversation qui risquerait de mettre son coeur à nu.

\- ****Bien, reprit son supérieur, tu as admirablement servis l'armée et ta nation, sans toi je ne suis pas certain que nous nous serions si bien sortis, laisses moi finir,**** dit-il voyant son vis à vis ouvrir la bouche, ****tu ne peux pas démentir que tu as été et que tu es toujours, d'ailleurs, une figure emblématique de l'armée et que tous les soldats sous ton commandement ont été ravis de servir sous tes ordres car tu as su rester noble de coeur et que tu n'as jamais sacrifier la vie de tes hommes pour servir tes propres intérêts car tu le sais aussi bien que moi certains ne se sont pas gêné,**** affirma-t-il tristement en secouant la tête.

\- ****Pour beaucoup la guerre a servie leur ambition, après tout elle même n'est qu'un jeu de pouvoir et peu importe qui en payera le prix que ce soit des civils sous le joug d'un dirigeant désireux ou des soldats sous le commandement d'un officier cupide.****

\- ****Tu as raison. Je ne te savais pas si sage mon ami tu as bien changer.****

\- ****Est ce uniquement pour débattre de mon côté philosophique que tu m'as fait venir dans ton bureau ? Si c'est le cas il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine j'aurai pu laisser un post scriptum à la fin de mes rapports si cela te tient tant à coeur. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps en discours inutiles.****

\- ****Je vois, toujours aussi direct, cela au moins, n'a pas changer. Très bien j'irais droit au but,**** annonça-t-il après le soudain grognement de son interlocuteur et sourit intérieurement, _ _ah ce gosse...__ ****Tu as servis pendant cinq ans l'armée et tu touches d'ailleurs à la fin de ton contrat militaire alors j'ai pensais qu'il fallait que j'en discute avec toi le plus rapidement possible. Tu es un très bon élément, ton grade le prouve ainsi que tout ce que tu as accomplis mais tu es jeune et crois moi que si il n'y avait pas eu la guerre je t'aurais prolongé ton contrat de dix ans mais les faits sont ce qu'ils sont et même si tu es forts je te connais et je sais lire en toi, après tout je t'ai formé ne l'oublie pas. Peut être que je me sens coupable de t'avoir fait devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui, de t'avoir exposé à toute cette violence alors que tu avais tout juste dix huit ans et que c'est une façon de me faire pardonner mais tu devrais partir d'ici, retrouver ta famille et tes amis, rire à nouveau comme tu le faisais avant...****

La pièce fut subitement plongé dans le silence quand le plus âgé eu finit de parler fixant son cadet avec intérêt et un mélange de tendresse paternelle et d'inquiétude. Lui ne disait rien fixant un point imaginaire semblant réfléchir et peser le pour et le contre.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent et seules les respirations calmes des hommes se faisaient entendre quand il finit par soupirer de lassitude.

\- ****Je ne voulais pas venir dans ton bureau tu sais ?**** Ce n'était pas une question et ça le généralissime l'avait compris c'est pourquoi il ne répondit pas attendant la suite. ****Je savais que dés l'instant où j'aurais mis un pied dans cette pièce je ne pourrais plus me cacher, je ne voulais pas que tu puisses lire à travers moi mais il semblerait que je me soit trompé. Il soupira de nouveau. Tu n'as pas attendu que j'entre pour lire en moi.**** Un faible rire sortis de sa gorge enrouée d'avoir trop crié le matin même. ****Je suis fatigué, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu bien plus qu'une seule vie en quelques années seulement. Mais puis-je seulement retourner à ma vie d'avant ? Je veux dire que je ne pourrais jamais effacer de ma mémoire tout ce que j'ai vu et tu l'as dit toi même j'ai changer, est ce qu'au moins il reste un peu de celui que j'étais avant ? Et si ce n'est pas le cas est ce que ma famille et mes amis continueront de m'aimer ? Et quand la nuit je serais seul, que les cauchemars m'assailliront à qui pourrais-je en parler ? La réponse est simple: personne, personne ne sait ce que j'ai vu et fait, ce que nous avons tous vu et fait... Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'ai jamais donné de nouvelle, ils me croient sûrement mort ou peut être est ce eux qui sont mort, je n'en sais rien...****

\- ****Oui tu ne sais rien alors cesse de parler comme si tout était joué d'avance ! Je t'ai connu plus combatif !**** S'écria le plus âgé en plaquant ses paumes sur le bureau et en se redressant tellement vite de son fauteuil que celui ci manqua de se renverser. ****D'ici six mois ton contrat sera achevé de plus je ne peux pas te laisser partir dés maintenant j'aurais sans doute besoin de toi pour remettre les troupes sur pieds et puis en tant que héros de guerre tu ne peux pas disparaître le jour même de la victoire. Mais ensuite je te donnerais une permission d'un an où tu pourra faire ce que tu veux: revoir les gens qui te sont cher ou partir loin d'ici et si tu n'arrive toujours pas à retourner à la vie civile alors je renouvellerais ton contrat. Mais sache une chose, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours là pour écouter tes cauchemars,**** dit-il en adoucissant le son de sa voix.

\- ****Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas montré aussi agréable lors de mon premier jour ? On aurait gagné du temps,**** s'exclama le général de division le sourire aux lèvres. ****Bien je crois qu'il n'est pas concevable que je refuse ta proposition n'est ce pas mon ami ?****

Un rire franc s'éleva dans le bureau bientôt suivit par un autre. Une tape dans le dos et un salut militaire plus tard le jeune homme ressortit du bureau de son supérieur un peu plus léger qu'à son arrivée.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait maintenant mais une chose était sûr c'est que ce serait un nouveau départ.

 ** **Six mois plus tard****

Il gara son 4x4 à quelques rues de la maison familiale, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement le volant. Il défit finalement sa ceinture, descendit de la voiture et commença à marcher en direction de ce qui avait été sa maison. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les regards insistants que lui portaient les passants jusqu'au moment où une petite fille tira sur un pend de sa veste de costume militaire impeccablement repassée et taillée sur mesure. Lentement il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

\- ****Tu as un chouette costume monsieur mais c'est quoi ça**** , dit-elle en pointant du doigt le haut gauche de sa veste.

\- ****Oh est bien ce sont mes insignes de grade**** , répondit-il en souriant.

\- ****Alors tu es un militaire ? Dis tu as fais la guerre ?****

\- ****Voyons ma chérie ce ne sont pas des questions à poser,**** réprimanda la mère de l'enfant voyant que le dit militaire venant quelque peu de perdre son sourire face à la question de sa fille. ****Veuillez l'excuser elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche.****

\- ****Ce n'est rien elle est juste curieuse c'est normal pour son âge**** , affirma-t-il en posant sa main sur le crâne de l'enfant. ****Toutefois je vous pris de m'excuser mais je suis assez pressé****.

\- ****Oh oui bien sûr allez y et encore une fois désolé de vous avoir importuné.****

Il continua son chemin tout en lissant sa veste, geste maniaque qu'il avait prit quand il avait du apprendre à garder une tenue parfaite pendant des heures durant les interminables cérémonies. Il vérifia son allure quand il passa devant une vitrine. Il n'avait pas beaucoup grandi il mesurait toutefois un mètre quatre vingt dix, il s'était par contre beaucoup développé, ses muscles étaient bien dessinés et malgré son costume on devinait aisément sa musculature. Sa taille était restée fine soulignée par le côté cintré au niveau de la taille de sa veste noire aux bordures or et qui s'évasait le long de ses cuisses pour lui arriver aux genoux. Il se tenait droit comme un «I», finit les postures bancales de l'adolescence, la tête haute et le visage sérieux d'où ne persistait plus aucune traces juvéniles. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant long, lui arrivant entre les omoplates malgré qu'ils soient retenu en une queue de cheval haute par un fin ruban noir. Quelque mèches indisciplinées encadraient son visage. Pour le reste rien n'avait changer ses cheveux étaient toujours roux et ses yeux noisette, toutefois la flamme qui y vivait avant semblait chavirer continuellement comme si au moindre clignement de paupière elle pourrait s'éteindre pour de bon. Il soupira et secoua la tête négativement un air désolé sur le visage.

 _ _Comment pourrait-on me reconnaître ?__

Enfin, ce n'était pas à quelques mètres de son but qu'il allait faire demi tour et tant pis si on ne le reconnaissait pas il n'aurait qu'à se présenter même si il en souffrirait.

Il repris sa marche d'un pas déterminer pour se stopper quelques minutes plus tard devant la grille d'une clinique. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément puis s'avança dans l'allée le coeur tremblant d'appréhension. Il frappa deux coups à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il ne savait pas qui ouvrirait la porte mais avant c'était souvent sa jeune sœur qui le faisait et étrangement il pria pour que ce ne soit pas elle car il ne saurait comment réagir ni que dire face à son regard caramel si expressif.

Quelle ne fut pas son soulagement et sa grande surprise quand il vit son père lui ouvrir la porte. Il tenta alors d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais celle ci refusait de s'ouvrir et même si ce fut le cas aucun son ne pu sortir de sa gorge bien trop nouée. Il ne se sentait pas bien mais alors vraiment pas bien. Si il n'était pas aussi entraîné à garder son calme, ou tout du moins en apparence, il se serait sans doute évanouie pour sûr.

Son père quand à lui ne cessait de le fixer cherchant sûrement une réponse aux questions qu'il se posait dont parmi elles «qui est cet homme» il en était convaincu.

La déception commença à s'emparer de lui quand il le vit écarquiller les yeux et porter une main à sa bouche l'autre sur son coeur. Et enfin sa gorge se dénoua et les mots purent sortir.

\- ****Bonjour papa je suis rentré.****

\- ****Ichigo...****

* * *

Voila pour aujourd'hui et au plaisir de vous retrouver pour un prochain chapitre

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review merci :)


	2. Chapter 2

,Bonjour tout le monde c'est un plaisir de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre.

Ce chapitre contient pas mal d'explication sur la condition d'Ichigo donc pour celles (et ceux) qui n'aurait pas bien compris pourquoi Ichigo était dans l'armée du monde réelle et pas dans celle des shinigamis ni d'ailleurs où sont les shinigamis car je le précise cette fic n'est pas un UA, vous trouver les réponses dans ce chapitre.

Sur ce merci à celles (et ceux) qui m'ont lu et à ShiroNeko Nya pour sa review et à Rinnegan 15, Seiya288, Ww Goupix wW ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _ _ **«- Bonjour papa je suis rentré.**__**

 ** _ _ **\- Ichigo...»**__**

Il était gêné, vraiment. Son père était partit dans une sorte de transe, les larmes aux yeux et ne cessait de secouer la tête de droite à gauche tout en murmurant des «impossible» ou encore des «j'y crois pas» parmi d'autres choses qu'Ichigo ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Une vague de culpabilité s'empara de lui, et seulement maintenant il prit conscience de la souffrance qu'il avait causé à ses proches et son coeur se serra.

Il se sentait misérable.

Alors qu'il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de son père et à sombrer dans ses sombres pensées, elle arriva, enfin.

Il n'aurait jamais cru être si content de ressentir cette brûlure sur sa joue.

Quand il croisa à nouveau le regard de son père il soupira de soulagement. Les yeux de son père étaient à nouveaux secs et brillaient d'une fureur mal contenue. Son père était redevenu lui même, l'homme fort qu'il connaissait et cette pensée le fit finement sourire.

 ** **\- Pourquoi tu souris imbécile, tu trouves ça drôle ?****

 ** **\- Non**** , répondit Ichigo son sérieux revenu. ****Non en effet ce n'est pas drôle, pardonne moi.****

Ishin haussa les sourcils en une mimique de pure surprise. Voyant cela Ichigo précisant sa pensée.

 ** **\- Pardonne moi pour tout, pour ne pas t'avoir donné de mes nouvelles durant presque 6 ans, de t'avoir laissé dans l'incertitude et de t'avoir causé autant de soucis.****

Si Ishin avait eu du mal à reconnaître Ichigo quand il lui avait ouvert sa porte de par sa métamorphose physique, ce n'était rien comparé au changement intérieur de son fils qu'il découvrait en seulement quelques mots échangés. Pour dire vrai il peinait à superposer le Ichigo face à lui au Ichigo qu'il avait élevé jusqu'à son départ. Cependant il était convaincu que son nouveau fils lui réservait bien d'autres surprises toutefois il ne savait pas si il devait s'en réjouir ou au contraire se faire du soucis. Bien sur il avait rêvé d'un fils moins turbulent, plus posé et réfléchis mais il savait que ça ne collerait jamais à la véritable personnalité du gamin et avait finit par ce faire une raison, puis finalement il aimait voir son fils courir partout et avoir la tête en ébullition constante. Il le sentait vivant. Mais là, voir son fils d'un calme olympien et si mature dans ses paroles le laissait littéralement sur le cul.

Un raclement de gorge le fit sortir de ses pensées.

 ** **\- Serait-il possible de poursuivre cette discussion à l'intérieur ?****

Hochant la tête, Ishin s'écarta de l'embrasure pour laisser entrer son fils.

Une fois dans le salon Ichigo défit sa veste et la posa avec soin sur l'accoudoir du canapé avant de s'y asseoir. Son père apporta ensuite deux tasses de thé avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil d'en face.

 ** **\- Karin et Yuzu ne sont pas à la maison ?**** questionna Ichigo

 ** **\- Non elles sont parties de la maison. Karin a été recruté par une agence de football et elle est partie à l'étranger il y a quelque mois pour une durée d'un an. Quand à Yuzu elle a intégré une grande école de cuisine dans la capitale et préférant ne pas perdre de temps dans les transports à faire l'allée retour avec la maison, elle a choisit de vivre en internat. Oh Ichigo mes petites filles sont parties ! Je suis resté tous seul tellement longtemps !**** pleurnicha-t-il la tête enfouit au creux de ses mains.

 ** **\- Tu te moques de qui là ? Tu es resté seul pendant trois mois tout au plus ce n'est pas la fin du monde tout de même**** , répliqua Ichigo en levant les yeux au ciel en signe évident d'exaspération.

 ** **\- Mais... mais... ce sont mes bébé, elles doivent avoir peur toutes seules si loin de la maison et...****

 ** **\- Ma parole c'est toi l'enfant**** , s'écria Ichigo en coupant nette la réplique de son paternel. ****Tout d'abord ce se sont plus des petites filles mais de jeunes adultes. Au lieu de vouloir les retenir tu ferais mieux de les encourager à voler de leur propres ailes, leur montrer que tu es fière d'elles et que tu les soutient dans leur projet d'avenir. De plus Yuzu n'est pas si loin de la maison que ça et en ce qui concerne Karin, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle a toujours était indépendante, je suis certain qu'elle vit très bien cette distance. Mais je pense que la personne qui le vit le plus mal c'est toi.****

 ** **\- Que...****

 ** **\- Laisse moi finir**** , répondit calmement Ichigo. ****Tu n'aimes pas la solitude et cela est compréhensible, tu as connu cette maison remplie de vie et d'enfants courant dans tous les sens, d'éclats de voix et d'éclats de rire et cela doit être éprouvant pour toi de te retrouver dorénavant confronté au silence. Et puis maintenant que tu es seul avec ce silence tu penses beaucoup plus à maman n'est ce pas ?****

Ishin ne savait pas quoi répondre à son fils.

 _ _Comment a-t-il pu viser si juste ? Moi même je n'avais pas réalisé la moitié de cette vérité... Tu as tellement changer...__

Ichigo voyait bien le regard perdu de son paternel et comprit que celui ci venait tout juste de réaliser quelque chose d'important. Jamais son père ne l'avait entendu tenir de tel discours et il comprenait bien sa surprise, le nouvel être qu'il était tranché clairement avec celui qu'il avait été et il était conscient qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps d'adaptation. Toutefois son père se reprit assez rapidement.

 ** **\- Tu as raison mais maintenant tu es de retour et cette maison ne sera plus plongée dans le silence, nous allons pouvoir discuter durant des heures et même toute la nuit et tu pourra me parler de la guerre ...****

 ** **\- Oh la, on se calme,**** Ichigo agitait ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. ****Je ne te parlerais pas pendant des heures et encore moins toute une nuit faut pas pousser non plus ! Et en ce qui concerne la guerre tu oublis tout de suite.****

 ** **\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais ça fait toujours du bien d'en parler surtout que tu n'as pas du vivre des choses faciles.****

 ** **\- Non c'est non et il n'a pas à discuter !**** répliqua froidement Ichigo en une attitude qui ne souffrirait d'aucun affront.

 ** **\- Ichigo tu as conscience que je ne suis pas un soldat sous tes ordres et que tu ne peux rien m'ordonner ?**** questionna Ishin d'une voix douce et calme sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas pousser plus loin les nerfs d'Ichigo déjà à fleur de peau.

Ce dernier croisa la bras et s'enfonça dans le dossier du canapé.

 _ _Bien sur que je le sais qu'est ce que tu crois ? mais je n'aime pas ça, ne pas avoir de contrôle sur la situation surtout quand cela concerne un sujet aussi sensible... Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre papa ?__

 ** **\- Ichigo ?**** appela son père, ** **tout va bien ?****

 ** **\- Juste de la fatigue.**** Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, cette discussion l'épuisait.

 ** **\- Je vois, ta chambre est toujours libre je n'y ai pas touché depuis ton départ.****

Remerciant son père, Ichigo monta les escaliers avant de pénétrer dans ce qui avait été pendant toute son enfance son antre.

Son père n'avait pas mentit, tout était exactement comme avant en un peu plus propre.

Des souvenirs de sa vie d'avant lui revenaient. Il posa sa main sur le bois de la porte de son placard, endroit où Rukia passait ses nuits quand elle était en mission dans le monde des humains. Son coeur se serra violemment, il ne l'avait plus vu depuis longtemps, ni aucun shinigamis d'ailleurs. Quand il avait perdu ses pouvoirs suite à son combat contre Aizen, il avait vu tous ses amis de la Saoul Society disparaître. Il avait longtemps cru qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de lui rendre ses pouvoirs mais au bout de dix sept mois il n'avait eu aucune nouvelles, même Urahara ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Dés lors il avait du se résoudre à mener une vie humaine ordinaire comme il aurait du la mener si il n'avait pas rencontré Rukia. Mais il l'avait rencontré et c'était d'autant plus dur de retourner à une vie ordinaire quand quelque temps avant il menait une vie extraordinaire. Et puis il s'était sentit inutile quand il voyait Ishida ou encore Chad détruire les hollow.

C'était ce sentiement d'impuissance qui l'avait pousser à entrer dans l'armée à peine son bac en poche car il voulait à tout prix protéger les humains comme lorsqu'il était shinigamis même si la manière différerait quelque peu. Toutefois si il avait su ce qu'il vivrait et les séquelles autant physique que morales qu'il devrait porter tout le reste de sa vie, il n'y serait jamais entré. Mais maintenant il ne connaissait plus que ça, l'armée était sa valeur sûr.

Paradoxalement il continuait à vivre pour ce qui l'avait détruit.

 _ _C'est d'un risible...__

Il laissa sa main retomber mollement le long de son corps avant de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers son lit où il s'y laissa tomber. Il fixa son regard sur le plafond observant les rayons du soleil qui filtraient au travers de ses rideaux à moitié tirés. Il se laissa captiver par les grains de poussières qui dansaient dans les larges faisceaux de lumières. Ce fut avec appréhension qu'il ferma les yeux et tomba dans les bras de Morphée qui autrefois lui semblaient si paisibles.

* * *

Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre assez court je l'avoue et pas très intéressant mais il faut bien pauser les bases de la fic. Et encore désolé pour les possibles fautes.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et à très bientôt pour la suite ! ;)

Une petite review ça fait pas de mal (promis je ne mange pas ^^ )


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir mes chères lectrices (lecteurs)

Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review, qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur favoris et à celles qui l'ont follow.

Eiko-sora-chan

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

La lune disparaissait derrière d'épais nuages plongeant les silhouettes dans la pénombre.

Ichigo souffla doucement et une faible brume s'éleva dans les airs. Il faisait vraiment froid cette nuit la et ses pas crissaient dans la neige fraîchement tombée.

Lui et ses compagnons progressaient lentement dissimulés dans les fourrés à l'abri de regards indiscrets. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient tapis dans l'ombre attendant le feux vert pour pouvoir passer à l'action. Leur objectif était juste devant eux à une centaines de mètres environ. Il s'agissait d'un village abandonné par ces habitants mais transformé en base de renseignement par leur ennemis. La mission était simple récupérer des plans et des informations sur les futurs déplacements de l'ennemi. Le début de la mission c'était particulièrement bien passer: ils avaient pénétré dans le village sans se faire remarquer et étaient entré dans le bâtiment principal sans le moindre accrocs, toutefois, une fois les documents en leur possession tout était partit de travers. L'alarme venait de se déclencher et à ce moment Ichigo comprit qu'ils étaient dans la merde... il regarda tour à tour ses dix camarades le visage grave et une lueur de panique dans les yeux qui s'accentua encore plus quand il entendit les bruits de pas dans le couloir.

 _ _Putain... c'est la merde là !__

 ** **\- Sergent qu'est ce qu'on fait ?**** demanda dans un faible murmure le soldat sur sa droite.

 _ _J'en ai aucune idée putain ! ... non faut garder son calme Ichigo et réfléchir à la situation.__

Voyant le regard plus qu'insistant du jeune soldat il finit par répondre d'une voix qu'il voulait mesurée.

 ** **\- Il faut contacter nos supérieurs quand à savoir ce que nous devons faire. Mais en attendant je suggère que nous nous dépêchions de foutre le camps de cette pièce avant que l'on se fasse choper par l'ennemi. Qu'en dites-vous les gars ?****

 ** **\- C'est une excellente idée sergent mais, sauf votre respect, je doute que sortir par la porte soit le plus indiqué pour le moment et je ne vois pas d'autres issues.****

 ** **\- Et la fenêtre juste derrière toi c'est quoi ?****

 ** **\- Mais on est au troisième étage !**** s'écria un soldat sur sa gauche.

 ** **\- Chut ferme la ! Tu veux rameter tout le quartier ou quoi ?**** s'exclama son congénère en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne.

 ** **\- Calmez vous un peu c'est pas le moment de se chamailler bon sang !**** tempéra le plus âgé de la bande. ****Sergent vous pensez sincèrement que c'est jouable ?****

 ** **\- Il y a une petite corniche le long du mur, si on arrive à se hisser dessus avant qu'ils ne parviennent à entrer ici on aura une chance de s'en sortir.****

 ** **\- Très bien on vous suit !****

Ils refermèrent la fenêtre juste avant que la porte ne vole en éclat et que cinq soldat entre dans la salle armé jusqu'aux dents.

Ichigo retint son souffle comme le reste de son équipe.

 _ _Pourvu qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas...__

Ils restèrent donc collé le long du mur dans le plus grand silence trop concentré sur le bon placement de leur appuis afin de ne pas chuter et sur le contrôle de leur respiration. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi alors que les soldats ennemis retournaient la totalité de la pièce dans l'espoir de les trouver avant de finalement repartir.

Ichigo en tête de file se pencha en avant vérifiant que la pièce était bien vide et se hissa de nouveau par la fenêtre avant de faire signe à ses compagnon de le suivre à l'intérieur. Cependant la corniche étant rendu glissante par la neige un des soldats dérapa. Ichigo eu tout juste le temps de le rattraper par son sac à dos avant qu'il ne s'écrase en contre bas. Serrant des dents et pliant les genoux il tira de toute ses forces aidé de ses camarades pour le remonter. Ils s'écroulèrent tous au sol haletant sous l'effort fournit.

 ** **\- Putain c'était moins une**** , souffla Ichigo.

 ** **-Mer... merci sergent sans vous je...****

 ** **\- Ouais je sais...****

Une fois tout le monde remit de ces émotions Ichigo décida de contacter ses supérieurs par radio afin de leur faire part de la situation et de recevoir les nouvelles directives. Mais après plusieurs essais son message resta toujours sans réponses.

 _ _Fais chier !__

 ** **\- Sergent je crois désormais c'est à vous seul de prendre les décisions,**** affirma le plus vieux.

 ** **\- Je retenterais plus tard mais tu as raison****... __et ça me fait grave chier__... ****pour l'instant vous devrez suivre mes ordres. Pour commencer il nous faut sortir d'ici au plus vite.****

 ** **\- A vos ordres !****

Ils arpentaient les longs couloirs les uns derrière les autres en longeant le plus possible les murs, le dernier se retournant sans cesse pour s'assurer que personne ne les suivait. Ichigo toujours en tête tenait son arme à hauteur de son visage et surveillait chaque intersections veillant à ce que personne ne surgisse et ne les repère.

Leur progression ne rencontrait aucun obstacle quand tout d'un coup des coups de feu survinrent.

 _ _Merde !__

Ils se mirent alors à courir le plus vite possible s'engouffrant dans un tournant et tentant de distancer leurs poursuivants.

 ** _ _ **\- Tous le monde va bien ?**__** questionna Ichigo assez fort pour couvrir le bruit des détonations et se faire entendre de ces hommes.

 ** **\- Affirmatif sergent mais nous ne pourrons pas continuer ainsi longtemps il va falloir riposter sergent.****

 _ _Ce ne devrait pas être à moi de prendre ce genre de décisions... pourquoi ils ne me répondent pas ces enfoirés de supérieurs ? Toujours là pour te donner des ordres à tous bouts de champs pour un oui ou pour un non et quand tu en demande personne ne te répond !__

 ** **\- Il nous faut trouver un bon point de tire.****

 ** **\- Cet embranchement me semble correct sergent.****

 ** **\- Très bien. Tout le monde en position de tire.****

Ichigo tremblait et suait à grosses gouttes. C'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en mauvaise posture au contraire il en avait eu tout un lot quand il était encore shinigamis mais jamais il n'avais eu à affronter des humains comme lui. Tuer un hollow il le pouvait sans problème, un arrancar encore mieux mais pas humain, pas un être fait de chair et de sang avec une vie et des sentiments. Il ne voulait pas tué un homme quand bien même qu'il s'agisse d'un ennemi, il avait sûrement lui aussi une famille qui l'aimait et qui attendait son retour. Si il tuait les hommes en face de lui il détruirait bien plus qu'un dizaine de vies.

Non il ne voulait pas faire ça mais il le devait quelque soit ses sentiments, peu importe qu'il se donne envie de vomir, qu'il se méprise, il devait le faire pour sauver sa vie et celle de ses camarades, les ramener en vie à leur famille.

Alors il raffermit sa prise sur son arme et quand le premier homme fut dans sa ligne de mire il fit feu.

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut. Il haletait bruyamment et cherchait de l'air tant bien que mal. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Posant une main sur son torse il s'intima au calme et tenta de faire redescendre sa fréquence cardiaque. La chose fut ardue mais cinq minutes plus tard Ichigo avait retrouvé un semblant de contrôle sur lui même et se dirigea comme il le pu jusqu'à la salle de bain où il prit une bonne douche salvatrice afin de laver son corps de la couche de sueur qui le collait mais aussi pour laver son âme de ses pêchers et tenter de noyer ses souvenirs qui se rappelaient à lui dans son sommeil. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila de nouveaux vêtements. Durant tout le processus pas une seule fois il ne s'était regardé dans le miroir lui tournant ostensiblement le dos refusant de croiser son reflet. Il ne voulait pas se faire face, il savait très bien dans quel état était son corps mais surtout il savait comment était son âme, immonde.

Il descendit ensuite au salon ne sachant pas quelle heure il pouvait être mais quand bien on aurait pu être au beau milieu de la nuit il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas pu de nouveau fermer l'oeil. Fort heureusement la pendule de la cuisine lui appris qu'il était huit heures du matin. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait dormis tout le reste de l'après midi et une nuit entière. Il devait être sacrément fatigué pour réussir un tel exploit, lui qui d'ordinaire se levait toujours aux aurores.

Toutefois son estomac se rappela à lui et c'est après avoir déballé tous les tiroirs qu'il trouva finalement son bonheur et s'attabla dans un silence bienfaiteur, mais cela fut sans compter sur son père et son extravagante bonne humeur.

 ** **\- ICHIGOOOOOOO !****

Ishin s'apretant à frapper son fils comme le voulait la tradition fut coupé dans son élan par un regard noir de la part de son fils.

 ** **\- Quand je déjeune,**** commença ce dernier avec un calme presque trop parfait, ****j'apprécie ENORMEMENT le calme mais surtout le SILENCE**** , termina-t-il en accentuant bien fort sur les mots qu'il jugeait les plus importants.

 ** **\- Oh ! Oui bien sur tu as tes petites habitudes maintenant et tu es un homme alors les chamailleries avec ton vieux père c'est plus trop ton truc**** , répondit Ishin en se grattant l'arrière du crâne l'air penaud et quelque peu déçu.

 ** **\- Ca n'a jamais été mon truc comme tu dis**** , affirma Ichigo en levant les yeux au ciel, ****mais oui c'est l'idée j'ai passé l'âge de tout ça.****

 ** **\- Mais pas des tartines au nutella**** , s'esclaffa son père tout en s'éloignant dans le salon laissant derrière lui un Ichigo bouillonnant de s'être si lamentablement fait avoir.

Retournant à sa tartine il mordit rageusement dedans tout en maudissant son paternel d'avoir gâché son seul moment de tranquillité de la journée.

Ichigo passa sa journée enfermé chez lui à tourner en rond au grand dam de son père qui commençait à en avoir ras le bol de le voir faire les cents pas en long, en large et en travers devant lui.

 ** **\- Mais tu vas arrêter oui !**** s'impatienta Ishin.

 ** **\- Je n'y peux rien je m'ennuis. A l'armée j'occupais un poste important, j'avais toujours quelque chose à faire que ce soit sur un plan administratif ou sur le terrain.****

 ** **\- Et bien t'as qu'à sortir faire un tour je ne sais pas moi, tu pourrais aller voir tes anciens amis ça leur ferait sûrement plaisir de te revoir.****

 ** **\- Non.****

Simple, concis, radical. Ichigo refusait de voir ses anciens amis, il ne pourrait pas soutenir leur regard, être prit dans leurs bras alors qu'il se sentait si sale.

 ** **\- Ichigo...**** souffla Ishin voyant le malaise s'insinuer dans les yeux de son fils, ****tu ne vas pas pouvoir te terrer ici tout le temps il va bien falloir que tu sortes et que tu affrontes ce qui te fait peur surtout que tu n'as aucune raison de craindre quoi que ce soit.****

 _ _Oh détrompe toi papa...__

 ** **\- Je ne sortirais pas et je n'irais pas voir mes anciens amis donc si tu en as mare de me voir tourner en rond comme tu le dis trouve moi de quoi m'occuper ici.****

C'est ainsi que deux semaine passèrent, sans qu'Ichigo n'est mis un pied dehors. Son père lui avait confié le tri des dossiers des patients de la clinique et l'avait chargé de la prise des rendez-vous. En somme Ichigo était passé de Général de division à simple secrétaire. Cependant tout était bon à prendre tant que cela occupait son esprit.

La nuit les cauchemars venaient toujours le hanter et c'est à peine si il arrivait à fermer l'oeil plus de deux heures par nuit.

Un matin, alors qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil de la nuit, on vint frapper à la porte.

Ishin étant lui aussi levé depuis une bonne heure haussa un sourcil envoya son fils presque courir pour aller ouvrir la porte. Quelque minutes plus tard Ichigo revint avec une boîte en carton dans les bras, un fin sourire sur les lèvres et partit en direction de sa chambre.

Il déposa le carton sous lit avant de redescendre les mains dans les poches et de s'installer derrière le bureau d'accueil de la clinique Kurosaki.

Après le repas, qui pour une fois se déroula dans un silence absolue, Ichigo gagna sa chambre avec un empressement assez soudain.

Refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui, Ichigo s'agenouilla à côté de son lit avant de sortir le colis arrivé dans la matinée de dessous son lit. Il l'ouvrit les mains presque tremblantes et les yeux humide de larmes contenues. Quand enfin il eu le contenu du colis dans les mains il poussa un fébrile gémissement exprimant à la fois soulagement et désespoir. Il avait essayé, ça il le jurait mais c'était trop dur, il n'en pouvait plus, il en avait besoin. Et c'est avec la vue brouillées de larmes, les mains définitivement tremblantes qu'il ouvrit le flacon et pris deux cachets d'un coup.

 ** **\- On dirait bien que je peux pas encore me passer de toi**** , murmura-t-il en reposant le flacon d'antidépresseurs sur sa table de nuit et de s'allonger sur son lit avant de se faire happer par Morphée.

* * *

Et bien c'est tout pour le moment j'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour la suite.

Je suis désolée pour les possibles fautes (se met à genoux devant vous).

Une petite review ? Kissous à toutes !


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde !

Oui je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de poster ce nouveau chapitre mais comme je l'ai expliqué en réponse à certaines review la fac occupe beaucoup de mon temps mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous oublis pas ;)

Merci pour vos review elles m'ont donné le courage et l'envie de continuer et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla la tête lourde et la bouche pâteuse. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réveil suite à la prise d'antidépresseurs. C'est donc encore à moitié dans les vapes qu'il s'extirpa non sans quelques difficultés de son lit et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le jet d'eau chaude l'aida à dénouer ses muscles et à se détendre complètement. Les nuits qu'il passait sous l'influence des médicaments lui laissaient une impression de léthargie profonde comme englué dans une substance aussi noir que les ténèbres mais il les préférait à celles emplies de cauchemars, de souvenirs.

Ishin avait été surpris de ne pas voir son fils debout au premières lueurs du jour comme il le faisait depuis qu'il était revenu. Il se demandait si cela avait un lien avec son comportement plus qu'étrange de la veille. Ishin avait beau se donner une apparence de père excentrique et un brin idiot il était loin de l'être et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était médecin et que son diplôme il ne l'avait pas obtenu dans une pochette surprise. Il fronça d'avantage les sourcils flerrant les problèmes à plein nez. Son fils avait toujours était quelqu'un de têtu aillant la fâcheuse tendance de ne jamais exprimer son mal être et à prendre des mesures drastiques lorsqu'il se retrouvait au pied du mur plutôt que de demander de l'aide.

Sur les coups de midi il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, il mit alors fin à son dilemme interne. Même si il n'aimait pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire il se réconforta en s'affirmant qu'il le faisait pour le bien de son fils.

Il grimpa le plus silencieusement possible les marches de l'escalier qui menaient à la chambre d'Ichigo. Il ouvrit lentement la porte, se glissa telle une ombre dans l'entrebaillement et referma tout aussi doucement la porte dans son dos.

Dire qu'Ishin se sentait mal à l'aise aurait été un euphémisme. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un voyeur pervers violant l'intimité de sa descendance.

Il promena son regard tout autour de lui et remarqua que depuis son retour Ichigo n'avait touché à rien dans sa chambre hormis qu'il avait réarrangé son bureau dans un esprit plus pratique et que son uniforme militaire était soigneusement plié sur sa commode. Il s'en approcha et effleura du bout des doigts les différentes médailles qui l'ornaient. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose au système militaire mais il comprenait bien que pour avoir reçu autant de décoration Ichigo avait sans doute du vivre des moments difficiles voir traumatisants et faire des choses toutes aussi dramatiques. Son coeur se serra à cette idée se demandant si son fils se confierait un jour à lui. Il n'avait pas pu protéger son fils de la guerre et de ses horreurs mais il souhaitait pouvoir au moins soulager son âme de ses tourments, mais Ichigo semblait ne pas être de son avis et le paternel savait que dans ces cas là c'était comme s'obstiner à nager à contre courant.

Ishin soupira, rien ne servirait de forcer la main du jeune militaire il parlerait quand l'envie se ferait ressentir et puis peut être qu'il n'était pas la bonne personne tout simplement, peut être que son fils préférerait se confier à quelqu'un d'intimement plus proche, à qui il n'aurait pas peur de confier son lourd fardeau, quelqu'un à qui il confirait son âme parce que possédant déjà son coeur mais Ishin ignorait si un jour son fils trouverait une telle personne.

Depuis la mort de sa mère Ichigo n'avait jamais ouvert son coeur, oh bien sur il était très extraverti, souriant, toujours près à aider les autres, mais jamais il ne parlait de lui, jamais il ne confiait ses doutes, ses craintes à ses amis alors que pourtant il mettait un point d'honneur à ce que eux le fasse. C'était sa façon à lui de se protéger, il avait aimé sa mère tellement fort et l'avait si subitement perdue qu'il ne souhaitait sans doute plus s'ouvrir aux autres, être trop proche d'eux, les aimer tout simplement, de peur de les perdre et de souffrir de nouveau.

Revenant à la réalité, Ishin continua son inspection quand son regard fut attiré par un bout de carton dépassant de sous le lit. Il sen approcha et tira la boite à lui. Quand il l'ouvrit ses sourcils se froncèrent d'avantage et ses lèvres se pincèrent pour ne former plus qu'une ligne blanche à peine visible. Sous ses yeux il découvrit une dizaine de boîtes de médicaments aux noms plus ou moins identiques mais aillant tous le même qualificatif: antidépresseurs. Au fond du carton se trouvait plusieurs ordonnances datant de plus ou moins longtemps signe évidant qu'Ichigo prenait se traitement depuis quelque temps déjà.

Ishin se maudit intérieurement, en tant que médecin il savait pertinemment que ces médicaments rendaient leur utilisateur accroc et au vu de la diversité d'antidépresseurs son fils devait être plus qu'accoutumé à la plupart et compensait le manque d'efficacité de certains par d'autres. En somme son fils était drogué aux antidépresseurs et son comportement de la veille n'était rien d'autre que l'excitation ressenti du au manque. Et lui il n'avait rien vu, il aurait pourtant du savoir que comme tout homme son fils reviendrait avec de nombreux traumatismes et qu'il se pouvait qu'il soit sous un traitement de ce genre, mais non il avait préféré se voiler la face et croire que son fils était un surhomme, qu'il pouvait passer au dessus comme il l'avait fait avec les shinigamis. Mais il c'était trompé et en même temps c'était tellement logique, dans cette guerre il n'avait pas eu à faire à des hollow ou des arrancards mais à des humains !

 _ _Quel idiot je suis !__

Soudain l'eau cessa de couler et Ishin rangea précipitamment le carton à sa place et retourna au salon le plus silencieusement possible.

Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Son fils rejetterait son aide et il refusait de prendre le risque de le voir s'évanouir dans la nature et de ne plus jamais le revoir alors qu'il avait tant prié pour son retour. Non décidément ce n'était pas une bonne idée, de plus, même si il privait Ichigo de ses médicaments il était tellement facile de s'en procurer que ça ne servirait à rien. Et soudain une idée germa dans son esprit. Pesant le pour et le contre il finit par se saisir de son téléphone et composa le numéro de la seule personne capable de l'aider, enfin surtout d'aider son fils.

Ichigo descendit les escaliers et se dirigea à la cuisine pour déjeuner tout en se rendant compte de l'heure tardive à laquelle il s'était levé. C'est alors qu'il vit du coin de l'oeil son père s'installer en bout de table et se mettre à le fixer les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

 ** **\- Bonjour papa, un problème peut être ?****

 ** **\- Tu t'es levé bien tard aujourd'hui, moi qui m'étais habitué à ton levé matinal.****

 ** **\- Oh c'est donc cela,**** railla Ichigo, ****tu es déçu de ne pas avoir pu prendre ton petit déjeuné avec moi, tu t'es senti seul.****

 ** **\- En quelque sorte**** , soupira son père concédant cette victoire au jeune homme. ****Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu t'es levé aussi tard ?****

 ** **\- Du sommeil a rattrapé,**** répondit abruptement Ichigo. ****Et c'est quoi cet interrogatoire au juste ?**** demanda-t-il en voyant la mine sévère et contrarié de son paternel.

 ** **\- Je me disais juste qu'il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose de plus important caché derrière, tu sais Ichigo il est normal dans ton cas de souffrir de cauchemars et ...**** tenta le plus vieux avant d'être coupé en plein élan.

 ** **\- Je n'ai aucun problème d'accord !**** ragea le militaire en fusillant son père du regard.

Ishin soupira lourdement tout en se passant une main sur le visage et secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

 ** **\- J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu te confis à moi tu sais,**** commença doucement Ishin, ****mais il faut croire que tu ne me juge pas à la hauteur d'une telle chose,**** annonça-t-il sa voix se brisant légèrement, ** **m**** ****ais je ne t'en veux pas,**** reprit-il en voyant le visage de son fils se décomposer à sa dernière remarque. ** **Je te comprend même, mais il faut que toi aussi tu comprennes que je suis ton père et qu'il est de mon devoir de te protéger, autant des autres que de toi même, et aujourd'hui, à défaut d'avoir pu le faire pendant ces cinq dernières années, c'est ce que je vais faire.****

Ichigo regardait son père sans vraiment le comprendre. __Où veut-il en venir au juste ?__

Voyant l'air perdu de son fils Ishin poursuivit son discours le regard planté dans celui de l'homme en face de lui.

 ** **\- Je sais que tu vas refuser mon aide et c'est pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui vais directement te la donner.****

 ** **\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**** questionna Ichigo de plus en plus perdu.

 ** **\- Tu as aidé beaucoup de monde Ichigo et parfois sans même qu'on te le demande et je crois qu'aujourd'hui il est temps que l'on fasse de même pour toi. De plus je suis sûr que tu leur as manqué à eux aussi, affirma Ishin avec un petit sourire en coin.****

 ** **\- Attend tu veux dire que ...****

 ** **\- J'ai appelé Urahara il y a quelques minutes et je lui ai dit que tu étais revenu il y a deux semaines et que tu avait besoin de te ressourcer et que pour cela j'avais pensé à t'envoyer à la Saoul Society.****

 ** **\- Alors tu ne lui as pas dit que j'avais ...****

 ** **\- Des soucis d'antidépresseurs ?**** questionna-t-il voyant que son interlocuteur buttait sur les mots. ****Non, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, si tu doit te confier ce sera de ton propre chef parce que tu le désires, que tu en ressens le besoin. Mon seul but était de t'envoyer là-bas non pas pour me débarrasser de toi, tu sais bien à quel point je suis heureux de te retrouver mais parce que je sais que si tu reste ici tu ne pourra jamais te décrocher de cette saloperie au moins là bas tu ne pourra pas t'en fournir. Et puis tu as besoin de changer d'air aussi.****

Ichigo paru soulagé à cette annonce, il avait eu peur que son père annonce à tout le monde qu'il était ... faible. Mais non, même si il s'était immiscé dans ses problèmes il avait su faire ça correctement et lui laisser le choix d'en faire part à autrui ou non et pour cela il le remerciait.

Ichigo savait qu'il était devenu dépendant à ses médicaments mais il avait pensé quand quittant l'armée il aurait pu les laisser derrière lui et essayer de s'en passer, mais il n'avait même pas tenu deux petites semaines qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'on lui renvois son traitement.

Il avait été lâche et il se sentait misérable parce qu'en définitive il n'était qu'un drogué. Au final son père avait bien fait de mettre son nez dans ses affaires même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, au moins il lui donnait une autre chance de s'en sortir, de faire revenir le vrai lui, celui qu'il pourra regarder dans un miroir.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il murmura du bout des lèvres sa réponse.

 ** **\- J'accepte.****

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre et je vous promet que dés le suivant vous retrouverez les shinigamis et bien sûr Byakuya.

Soyez indulgent il faut bien un peu de blabla pour poser l'intrigue ;)

Laissez moi une petite review ça me fait toujours plaisir et si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions n'hésitez pas je répond à tout le monde ;)

Kissous


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou à vous !

Merci pour vos review elles me mettent toujours du baume au cœur !

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous fera plaisir ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Byakuya regarda le papillon de l'enfer s'envoler par la fenêtre de son bureau. Il venait de recevoir une convocation du Sotaicho lui sommant de se rendre à la première division dans les plus brefs délais sans toute fois lui faire part de la raison de cette demande. Baissant les yeux sur la pile de rapports qui s'entassaient sur son bureau depuis des mois sans jamais en voir le bout, il jugea qu'il pouvait bien s'absenter une heure ou deux sans que cela ne change grand chose à la situation. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son subordonné qui, avachit sur son bureau dormait à poings fermés depuis vingt bonnes minutes déjà. __Renji ne changera jamais...__

Il prit alors la pile la plus imposante et la déposa sans ménagement sur le bureau de son vice capitaine le faisant sursauter par la même occasion et renverser son encrier.

 ** **\- Et merde !**** s'insurgea le rouge.

 ** **\- Langage Abaraï !****

 ** **\- Euh oui Taïcho, pardon ...**** s'excusa-t-il rouge de confusion.

Puis réalisant la nouvelle pile de dossier sur son bureau il se reteint de jurer à nouveau mais ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer fortement ce qui entraîna un haussement de sourcils réprobateur de la part de son supérieur.

 ** **\- Puisque vous vous permettiez une petite sieste je me suis mis à penser que vous aviez finis votre précédent travail et que par conséquent vous ne verriez aucune objection à ce que je vous en rajoute, sachant bien que je déteste les fainéants, n'est ce pas Abaraï ?****

Oh bien sûr Byakuya savait pertinemment que le rouge n'avait pas avancé dans son travail depuis plus d'une heure mais si son subordonné se permettait de flâner c'est qu'il n'était point surchargé et qu'il pouvait bien lui donner la part de travail qu'il ne pourrait pas lui même réaliser pendant sa visite au Sotaicho.

 ** **\- Euh ...bah c'est à dire que ... haha vous allez rire taicho ... ou pas**** se reprit-il en sentant une vague de froid polaire envahir la pièce, ****mais ...****

 ** **\- Mais quoi ?**** s'impatienta le brun, ****je ne pense pas que vous aillez vraiment le droit d'argumenter mes ordres Abaraï.****

 ** **\- Oui ! Je m'y met tout de suite ! Mais vous allez quelque part Taicho ?**** demanda Renji en le voyant s'éloigner.

 ** **\- Le Sotaicho sollicite ma présence**** , déclara-t-il avant de disparaître dans un shunpo.

 ** **\- Et forcément c'est bibi qui se tape la paperasse...****

Sur le chemin menant à la première division, le capitaine de la sixième division se demandait bien quel pouvait être le motif de sa convocation. Il espérait simplement que son vice capitaine n'avait causé aucun dégâts où que ce soit et surtout pas avec les zouaves de la onzième ou il tâterait de son Senbonzakura. Il espérait également que ce n'était pas pour récupérer d'avantages de rapports car même si il mettait un point d'honneur à tenir les délais, il était déjà à la limite du raisonnable et pour dire, toutes les autres divisions avaient plus d'un mois de retard. En même temps avec l'augmentation de la population d'âmes au Rukongai à cause de la guerre la paperasse c'était intensifiée à vitesse folle et même si les divisions se partageaient le travail elles étaient loin de s'en sortir dans les temps.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait depuis quand durait cette guerre du monde des humains ? Il ne savait plus exactement, mais il était sûr qu'elle avait débutée peu de temps après la dernière visite de Kurosaki Ichigo et cela lui sembla être il y a une éternité. Maintenant qu'il y pensait ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu le jeune shinigamis remplaçant, la dernière fois c'était lors de la bataille contre Aizen et si il voulait bien se l'avouer le temps lui semblait passer bien plus longuement depuis. C'est vrai qu'au début il ne portait pas vraiment le rouquin dans son coeur, sans pour autant le détester, mais ils étaient tellement différent: ils n'étaient pas du même monde, pas du même rang, ils n'avaient pas reçu la même éducation et lui était bien plus âgé. Pour Byakuya il lui avait semblé impossible de côtoyer une telle personne. Mais au fils du temps sans que lui même ne comprenne le vizard avait su attirer son attention. Et maintenant ses interruptions dans son bureau pour taper la causette à son subordonné lui manquaient, se faire appeler par son prénom lui manquait, son attitude désinvolte et son petit sourire narquois lui manquaient. Ichigo lui manquait. _ _Impossible ! Ce gamin ne peut pas me manquer, je ne peux tout simplement pas éprouver quoi que ce soit à son égard c'est incensé ...__

Byakuya sortit de ses étranges pensées au moment où il arrivait à la première division. Il traversa le grand couloir afin de se rendre à la porte du bureau du Sotaicho. Il eu à peine le temps de frapper que la voix grave du commandant se fit entendre lui ordonnant d'entrer.

Byakuya vint se placer au centre de la pièce face au Sotaicho, confortablement assis derrière son imposant bureau.

 ** **\- Capitaine Kuchiki je vois que vous avez su faire vite,**** remarqua Yamamoto.

 ** **\- J'ai simplement obéit à votre ordre,**** rétorqua le noble.

Yamamoto se leva de son siège et alla se poster à la grande fenêtre, tournant le dos au noble. Puis sa voix s'éleva à nouveau dans la pièce.

 ** **\- Capitaine Kuchiki vous n'êtes pas sans connaître la situation dans laquelle est plongé le monde des humains.****

 ** **\- En effet, mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?****

 ** **\- J'ai été récemment contacté par l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division**** , annonça le Sotaicho.

 ** **\- Kisuke Urahara ?**** demanda Byakuya les sourcils légèrement haussés.

 ** **\- Il m'a fait par d'une histoire particulièrement intéressante concernant le jeune Ichigo Kurosaki.****

L'annonce du prénom du jeune homme fit légèrement tressaillir le noble, mais quand il avisa le regard perdu au loin du Sotaicho et la légère courbure de ses épaules, un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui. Mais le commandant reprit la parole avant que le noble puisse pousser ses réflexions plus loin.

 ** **\- Urahara n'est pas vraiment entré dans les détails mais il a sollicité l'aide de la Soul Society.****

 ** **\- Dans quel but ?**** questionna le noble de plus en plus intrigué.

 ** **\- Il semblerait que le jeune Shinigami remplaçant est besoin de s'éloigner momentanément de son monde. Je pense que la guerre à été bien plus rude pour les humains que ce que nous pouvons imaginer.****

 ** **\- Vous pensez qu'il ...**** commença le capitaine de la sixième division.

 ** **\- Comme je vous l'ai dit Kisuke Urahara ne m'a pas donné de détails mais je suppose que sa demande n'est pas sans raisons et que Kurosaki Ichigo en a vécu plus que nécessaire.****

 ** **\- Ce qui expliquerait que nous n'aillons pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis si longtemps. Mais je ne vois toujours pas quel est mon rôle dans tout ça.****

 ** **\- Je souhaiteriez que vous l'accueillez dans votre manoir, ainsi il sera plus au calme qu'ailleurs et pourra se ressourcer au mieux. De plus,**** ajouta le Sotaicho en se retournant et en plantant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, ** **je pense que nous lui devons bien ça, vous comme moi.****

Byakuya n'ajouta rien, ce n'était pas nécessaire, il savait tout ça. Ichigo avait changé beaucoup de choses à la Soul Society mais il l'avait également changé lui. Il quitta le bureau de son supérieur et se dirigea directement chez lui. Renji pouvait bien s'occuper de la capitainerie pendant son absence et puis au vu du travail qu'il lui avait laissé, son second n'était pas près de finir sa journée.

Quand il arriva dans son manoir il fit appeler ses serviteurs et leur ordonna de préparer une chambre pour leur futur invité. Une fois ses directives données il alla s'asseoir sur l'engawa où il se fit servir son thé. Son regard se perdit dans son jardin alors qu'il portait le liquide chaud à ses lèvres. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, depuis son entretient avec le Sotaicho une multitude de pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit et possédaient toutes un dénominateur commun: Ichigo. Il ressentait une sorte d'appréhension quand à la venue du jeune homme, il était à la fois heureux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il éprouvait une telle joie pour quelqu'un comme lui et en même temps il sentait un étau enserrer son coeur. Imaginer qu'Ichigo avait peut être participé à la guerre lui faisait l'effet d'un coup à l'estomac, il ne savait pas dans quel état devait se trouver le jeune homme mais il se doutait bien qu'il serait meurtri et cela lui fit peur. Oui, peur, il avait peur de ne plus voir cette lueur de défit, de volonté inébranlable dans ses yeux ambrés, cette même lueur qui l'avait touché, lui le froid et solitaire Byakuya Kuchiki.

Le chef de clan se leva après avoir finit son thé et regarda le soleil décliner à l'horizon en de magnifiques teintes orangées. __Décidément cette couleur m'attire...__ Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Presque à contre coeur il du se détourner de sa contemplation, l'heure approchait. Il disparu dans un shunpo bien maîtrisé et arriva quelque instant plus tard devant le Senkaymon.

Byakuya n'était pas prêt d'avouer qu'Ichigo puisse lui importer plus que de raison, qu'il puisse faire naître en lui des émotions et sentiments depuis si longtemps enfouis au fond de son coeur blessé. Mais Ichigo avait déjà su démontrer que rien n'était écrit d'avance, rien n'était inéluctable. Et puis n'avait-il pas déjà commencé à le changer ?

En regardant la porte du Senkaymon s'ouvrir, il se dit que peut être un jour il pourrait finalement se l'avouer.

 ** **\- Oui, peut être ...**** murmura-t-il dans un souffle en voyant une silhouette se dessiner dans la vive lumière qui émanait du tunnel.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)

Kissous


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais je suis impardonnable de vous faire attendre si longtemps mais je suis débordée e ce moment avec mes examens à la fac, la préparation d'un mariage (je suis demoiselle d'honneur), et aussi l'écriture d'une autre fic qui prend beaucoup de mon inspiration (j'espère la publier très vite aussi et elle porte aussi sur l'univers de Bleach et avec du yaoi). Mais pas d'inquiétude je suis toujours là et je ne vous oublis pas !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Jamais Ichigo n'aurait imaginé se trouver de nouveau dans ce long tunnel qui le menait jusqu'à la Soul Society. Il avait l'impression que tout cela appartenait à une autre vie et tous les souvenirs qui y étaient liés remontaient à la surface. La première fois qu'il lavait emprunté pour sauver Rukia, cet événement avait marqué un tournant décisif dans sa vie. C'était un bon souvenir, un des rares souvenirs agréables qu'il conservait encore.

Alors qu'il continuait sa progression, une soudaine inquiétude monta en lui, il ne savait absolument pas comment les choses allaient se dérouler et il détestait ne pas avoir de contrôle sur une situation.

Urahara lui avait assuré qu'il avait tout organisé et que tout se passerait bien mais Ichigo se réservait tout de même le droit au doute.

D'ailleurs en parlant du fou aux gettas il se rappela de leur retrouvailles.

 ** **Flash Back****

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'Ichigo avait pris la décision de se rendre à la Soul Society et son père avait prévenu Urahara pour qu'il mette tout au point et maintenant il était temps pour lui d'y aller. Son père insista pour l'accompagner, peut être de peur qu'il change brusquement d'avis et disparaisse dans la nature.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au magasin Ichigo n'avait pas décroché un mot, plongé dans ses souvenirs d'adolescent. Il se rappelait toutes les fois où il avait parcouru ce chemin parfois seul, avec ses amis ou avec ses sœurs. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que son père s'était arrêté et lui rentra dedans.

 ** **\- Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas de t'arrêter comme ça ?****

 ** **\- On est arrivé.****

Ichigo releva les yeux et constata qu'en effet il était arrivé devant le magasin d'Urahara. Prenant son courage à deux mains il passa en tête et frappa contre le panneau de bois. Il attendu anxieusement que Tessai vienne leur ouvrir. Quand enfin le panneau bougea et que le géant apparu toute la pression retomba d'un coup: il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, il était comme dans son souvenir. Toutefois il remarqua que lui ne devait pas être comme Tessai l'avait imaginé s'il en croyait le léger haussement de sourcils et l'imperceptible mouvement de recul dont il fit preuve. Il se reprit bien vite et les invita à le suivre. Ils descendirent tous les trois au sous sol aménagé où les attendait l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division.

Ce dernier se fit d'ailleurs bien vite remarquer.

 ** **\- Ichiiiigooo ! Que tu as changé dis moi !**** s'exclama-t-il en cachant son éternel sourire sadique derrière son éventail.

 ** **\- Tout le monde évolue que veux tu,**** répondit Ichigo, ****sauf toi peut être**** , ajouta-t-il fier de sa pic

Urahara paru soulagé de la répartie de son ancien élève, signe qu'Ichigo n'était pas totalement perdu.

 ** **\- Bien bien, passons aux choses qui nous intéressent**** , annonça le scientifique, ** **la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu tu avais perdu tous tes pouvoirs or tu sais que sans eux tu ne pourra retourner à la Soul Society ?****

 ** **\- Ce n'est plus un problème.****

 ** **\- Pardon ?! Que veux tu dire ?****

 ** **\- Ce que je dis Urahara c'est que l'absence de mes pouvoirs n'est plus un problèmes puisqu'ils me sont revenus**** , annonça clairement Ichigo fixant l'homme au bob dans les yeux.

 ** **\- Depuis quand ?**** questionna son père

 ** **\- Deux ou trois ans, je ne sais plus exactement**** , souffla le rouquin.

 ** **\- Et tu ne m'as rien dis quand tu es rentré ? Pourquoi ?****

Ichigo haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer sur ce sujet.

 ** **\- La réponse qui m'intéresse moi est : dans quelles circonstances te sont-ils revenus**** , demanda Urahara plutôt intrigué.

 ** **\- C'est difficile à dire, je n'ai rien ressenti de particulier ou bien je n'y ai pas prêté attention j'avais bien d'autres choses à faire que de me poser et de me demander si il y avait des changements en moi, mais je l'ai compris lorsque je les ai vu.****

 ** **\- Qui ?****

Ichigo hésita un peu quand à dire cela mais il devait bien passer par là un jour ou l'autre.

 ** **\- Les fantômes, les esprits de mes camarades morts au combat,**** articula-t-il faiblement, les yeux rivés aux sols.

Un silence gêné empli la pièce. Pourtant Urahara du se résoudre à la briser.

 ** **\- Et as-tu parlé avec Zangetsu ?****

 ** **\- Non ...**** murmura Ichigo, les yeux humides, ** **je n'ai pas réussi à entendre sa voix en trois ans.****

 ** **\- Et ton hollow ?****

 ** **\- Non plus. Dis moi Urahara, penses tu que je sois devenu un peu comme Koga et Muramasa ? Que je ne sois plus capable d'entendre mon zanpakuto ou que lui ne puisse plus m'entendre ? Peut être que j'ai trop changé pendant cette guerre, peut être que quelque chose entre eux et moi a été détruit ? Est ce réparable ?****

Ichigo ne quittait pas des yeux son sempai, comme cherchant une réponse dans son regard.

 ** **\- Je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre, mai une chose est sûre tu n'es pas comme Koga et Muramasa même si la guerre t'as changé ton coeur est bon.****

 ** **\- Mais j'ai tué des gens par centaines ! Comment peux-tu dire que mon coeur est bon !**** s'écria Ichigo.

 ** **\- Écoutes moi s'il te plaît, tu as peut être tué des gens mais je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais voulu ça, que tu n'y as jamais pris de plaisir, la preuve en est que tu t'en veux pour tes actes alors oui je dis que ton coeur est resté bon et je suis convaincu que ton zanpakuto le sait également est qu'il ne te reproche rien.****

 ** **\- Alors pourquoi je ne l'entend pas ?****

 ** **\- L'une des raisons qui me semble la plus probable c'est que tu as fais une sorte de blocage, tu t'es refermé sur toi même afin de te protéger des horreurs que tu vivais et inconsciemment tu as fermé le lien qui te permettait de communiquer avec ton monde intérieur et aujourd'hui tu ne réussis pas à le rouvrir car tu n'es pas prêt psychologiquement, tu es toujours hanté par la guerre. Et tant que tu n'aura pas passer ce cape tu ne pourra pas communiquer avec eux.****

 ** **\- Je ne pourrais jamais Urahara, je ne pourrais jamais effacer ce que j'ai vécu ni même accepter ce que j'ai fais.****

 ** **\- Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, au contraire ce sera dur, ce sera même la chose la plus difficile que tu ais jamais faite mais tu y arrivera avec le temps**** , assura le scientifique.

 ** **\- Et puis ton séjour à la Soul Society t'aidera**** , ajouta Ishin en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils.

 ** **\- Trêve de bavardages et passons aux choses sérieuses**** , s'exclama Kisuke en tapant dans ses mains, ** **Ichigo as tu apporté ton badge ? Si non je me ferais un plaisir de t'extraire moi même de ce merveilleux corps, déclara Urahara des étoiles dans les yeux.****

 ** **\- Même pas en rêves vieux pervers**** , s'écria le rouquin en envoyant son poing dans la tête du le dit pervers.

 ** **\- Je plaisante Kurosaki, je plaisante**** , tenta l'homme au bob en levant les mains en signe de paix ce à quoi Ichigo ne cru pas un seul instant au vu du regard lubrique que lui portait ce dernier.

Le jeune homme sortit son badge de shinigami et le plaça sur sa poitrine. L'instant d'après il se retrouva dans sa tenu de shinigami et son corps tomba sur le sol.

 ** **\- T'aurais pu le retenir quand même !**** s'exclama-t-il en fusillant son père du regard qui se grattait la tête affichant un sourire penaud, ****pfff t'es irrécupérable sérieux**** , dit-il dépité.

 ** **\- Tu es prêt Kurosaki ?****

 ** **\- Ouais ouais.****

 ** **Fin du Flash Back****

La lumière se faisait de plus en plus vive lui signifiant qu'il arrivait à destination. Ichigo ne savait absolument pas qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, ni même si quelqu'un l'attendait. Il espérait quand même que ce soit le cas.

Lorsqu'il franchit le portail ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard onyx intense et son coeur rata un battement, un premier battement mais sans doute pas le dernier, il en était convaincu.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus même si je n'en suis pas très fière je l'avoue. Bref le prochain chapitre arrive très très vite ;)

Laissez moi un petit message ça me fait toujours plaisir

Kissous, je vous adore


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde !

Comme promis voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira :)

Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et qui me laissent des review je vous adore

Bonne lecture

* * *

Quand Byakuya vit Ichigo franchir le portail son coeur s'arrêta brutalement pour repartir tout aussi soudainement à vive allure. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'adolescent qu'il connaissait. Il était tout bonnement magnifique avec sa longue chevelure orangé et les quelques mèches rebelles qui venaient encadrées sont visage semblaient attirer irrésistiblement sa main. Et la vision du corps musclé qu'il devinait sous l'habit de shinigami faisait monté une vague de désir au niveau de son bas ventre. Byakuya eu envie de se rapprocher du jeune homme pour pouvoir mieux apprécier ce physique de rêve mais il se retient. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser guider par ses désirs primaires surtout quand il avisa le regard terne et perdu du jeune homme. Jamais il n'aurai cru voir le shinigami remplaçant aussi peu sûr de lui, lui qui d'habitude débordait de confiance en lui. Pour être honnête, Byakuya ne savait pas comment se comporter, il ne voulait pas paraître froid envers le jeune homme au vu de son état d'esprit actuel mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus se départir de son masque au risque de s'exposer d'avantage au charme du jeune homme, il était déjà suffisamment troublé comme ça.

Ichigo ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Certes il avait espéré que quelqu'un soit là pour l'accueillir mais au grand jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse s'agir du Capitaine Kuchiki. Mais ce qui le déstabilisait le plus c'était la sensation qu'il avait ressenti en le voyant. Un long frisson avait parcouru tout son corps. Pendant un bref instant rien d'autre n'avait existé que le noble et son regard intense posé sur lui. La sensation qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant était indéchiffrable. Une douce chaleur avait pris possession de son corps, il ne savait pas ce qui le gênait le plus: le fait que ce soit Byakuya qui fasse naître en lui ce genre de sentiments ou bien qu'il soit encore capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit de positif.

 ** **\- Kurosaki Ichigo, l'appela le noble, nous devrions y aller il se fait tard.****

Pour toute réponse Ichigo hocha la tête et les deux hommes quittèrent la tour du senkaimon en direction du manoir Kuchiki.

 ** **\- Je t'ai fais préparer une chambre**** , annonça le noble en menant le rouquin au travers des nombreux couloirs de sa demeure.

Byakuya ouvrit finalement un shoji sur sa droite découvrant une pièce sobre mais raffiné. Ichigo inspecta la pièce, il y avait un futon au milieu de la pièce, une petite table de nuit juste à côté, un meuble bas servant de commode. Tout au fond de la chambre se trouvait une petite porte menant sans doute à une salle de bain.

 ** **\- Je te remercie**** , déclara solennellement Ichigo, ****j'apprécie****.

Byakuya ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir à cela, c'était bien la première fois qu'Ichigo lui montrait autant de respect.

 ** **\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, je viendrais te chercher ensuite pour dîner**** , et il quitta la pièce.

Epuisé, Ichigo se laissa tomber sur son futon et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Des bruits de détonations résonnaient de plus en plus proche, les balles fusaient dans tous les sens. Ichigo courrait, de toutes ses forces, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ses poumons le brûlaient mais il devait continuer s'il voulait survivre. Des explosions se faisaient entendre à des fréquences de plus en plus rapprochées, soulevant des monticules de terres et déchiquetant les corps des soldats se trouvant à proximité, projetant de la poussière et du sang sur le visage d'Ichigo.

Les soldats hurlaient, tant tôt des ordres, tant tôt de douleur ou de peur. Ichigo ne savait plus trop et il s'en fichait, pour sa propre santé mentale il valait mieux qu'il n'y pense pas. Tout se qui lui importait c'était de retrouver son équipe au complet et de s'en sortir vivant avec eux.

 ** **\- Capitaine il nous faut battre en retraite !****

 ** **\- Je sais lieutenant mais je ne peux pas laisser mes hommes derrière moi !**** s'écria Ichigo pour couvrir le bruit des combats.

 ** **\- Mais nous allons mourir si nous continuons Capitaine et puis les autres sont sûrement déjà morts !****

Ichigo s'arrêta et se retourna vers son lieutenant le fusillant du regard.

 ** **\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Je sais qu'il y a très peu de chance que l'un d'eux soit encore en vie mais si c'est le cas et que je n'ai rien fait alors comment pourrais-je continuer à me regarder en face ? Je suis leur Capitaine je n'ai pas le droit de les abandonner, ils ont confiance en moi ! Imagines toi une seule seconde à leur place, souhaiterais tu que l'homme en qui tu as placé ta confiance et ta vie te laisse derrière juste pour sauver sa peau ?****

 ** **\- Non ...****

 ** **\- Alors tu comprend maintenant ? Toutefois si tu es trop lâche, si tu as si peur de la mort alors va t'en je ne te retient pas et si je survis ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. Alors fais ce qu'il te plaît, je n'ai nul besoin d'un égoïste à mes côtés !****

C'est sur ces mots qu'Ichigo se détourna de son lieutenant pour reprendre sa course effrénée sur le champ de bataille.

Ca n'en finissait pas, tous ces corps qui s'entassaient sur le sol, toutes ses rivières de sang qui se créaient. Ichigo commençait réellement à désespérer de retrouver l'un de ses hommes en vie et en état.

Puis enfin il l'entendit. Son équipe.

 ** **\- Capitaine !****

Ils étaient tous là. Son équipe se tenait devant lui au grand complet. Cependant ils étaient loin d'être indemne. Ichigo grimaça en avisant l'étendue des dégâts.

 ** **\- Il ne faut pas traîner par ici, qui est en état de courir ?****

 ** **\- Asato et moi même ne présentons que quelques égratinures on pourrais porter les blessés les plus graves,**** proposa Eisei l'un des soldats.

 ** **\- Bien, occupez vous d'Harue elle ne pourra pas marcher avec une jambe dans cet état,**** ordonna Ichigo.

En effet la jeune femme avait de multiples éclats de métal enfoncés dans sa jambe qui de plus semblait fracturée. Alors que les deux soldats chargeaient Harue sur leurs épaules, la situation s'envenima d'avantage.

 ** **\- Il faut partir maintenant !**** cria Ichigo, ****Asato, Eisei allez vous en tout de suite, Hiroto et Daisuke couvrez les mais évitez de vous faire tuer.****

Quand ils furent partit Ichigo se tourna vers Aoi, la seule qui restait. Elle ne paraissait aller très fort alors il passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'encouragea à s'appuyer sur lui.

 ** **\- Il faut que tu tienne encore un peu d'accord ?****

 ** **\- Oui Capitaine,**** souffla-t-elle.

Ichigo serrait des dents, Aoi pesait comme un poids morts dans ses bras rendant son avancé encore plus difficile. Dire qu'il était épuisé serait peu dire et la balle qui s'était logé dans sa cuisse il y a peu l'handicapait encore plus mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ralentir l'ennemi lui collait au train, si il le faisait il signerait leur arrêt de mort.

 ** **\- Capitaine**** , l'appela une faible voix ** **, vous devriez continuer seul.****

 ** **\- Non. Je suis responsable de tous mes hommes, je n'en abandonne jamais derrière moi.****

 ** **\- Je suis une femme Capitaine**** , tenta Aoi pour détendre l'atmosphère ce qui naître un fin sourire sur les lèvres d'Ichigo ** **. Plus sérieusement Capitaine, regardez moi, je suis foutue.****

 ** **\- Tu t'en sortira !****

Une horrible toux prit la jeune femme qui due se plier en deux et se mit à cracher du sang. Lui caressant le dos Ichigo tenta de la calmer mais soudain, sans crier gare elle s'écroula le souffle court.

 ** **\- Hey ! Ne lâche pas maintenant, relève toi aller.****

 ** **\- Je ... suis désolée ... Cap ... Capitaine mais ... j'en peux plus ... la douleur ... est si ... forte...****

 ** **\- Ils pourront te soigner à l'hôpital de la base et ...****

Des bruits de pas se faisaient de plus en plus forts signe que les soldats ennemis se rapprochaient de leur position.

 ** **\- Vous entendez Capitaine ... ils arrivent et avec moi ... je vous retarde ... je vais vous faire tuer ...****

 ** **\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !****

 ** **\- Si ! J'ai raison ... vous le savez, la preuve vous avez pris une balle à cause moi ... s'il vous plaît Capitaine sauvez vous ... notre pays à d'avantage besoin de vous que moi pour gagner la guerre.****

 ** **\- C'est faux !****

 ** **\- Ecoutez moi maintenant !**** s'écria la jeune femme en saisissant Ichigo par le col de son uniforme, ****je vais mourir Capitaine, vous pouvez nier l'évidence autant que vous voulez mais moi je le sais ! Alors pour le bien de notre pays et pour le reste de l'équipe qui ont besoin de vous vous allez continuer d'avancer. Mais je vais vous demander une dernière chose, s'il vous plaît ne me laissez pas aux mains de l'ennemi.****

 ** **\- Quoi ?! Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !**** s'écria Ichigo les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur de la demande de son subordonné.

 ** **\- Vous l'avez dit vous même, vous êtes responsable de moi alors je vous en supplie**** , dit elle s'accrochant désespérément à l'homme en face d'elle.

Voyant que son Capitaine ne bougeait pas et que le temps leur manquait elle prit les chose en main. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son supérieur et la mena à son holster la faisant se refermer sur son arme qu'elle l'aida à sortir et qu'elle dirigea dans sa direction. La main d'Ichigo tremblait et ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes alors pour le réconforter et l'encourager Aoi lui offrit un doux sourire qui pour une fois atteignit ses yeux signe qu'elle était en paix avec elle même. Puis la détonation se fit entendre brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux les coupant du monde alentour. Les larmes dévalant maintenant sur ses joue Ichigo s'enfuit en courant dans la forêt laissant le corps sans vie de celle qui fut l'un de ses meilleurs soldats.

Une main froide sur son visage le réveilla brusquement. Ichigo se redressa d'un coup le souffle court, les cheveux trempé de sueur, le regard encore perdu et hanté.

 ** **\- Chut calme toi Ichigo tout va bien,**** murmura une voix qu'il eu du mal à identifier même si elle lui sembla familière.

Le propriétaire de la voix paru comprendre dans quelle situation se trouvait le jeune homme car il déclina de lui même son identité sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui demander.

 ** **\- Ichigo c'est Byakuya.****

 ** **\- Bya ... Byakuya ?****

Oui ça lui revenait maintenant.

 ** **\- Je suis désolé**** , murmura Ichigo en passant une main sur son visage.

 ** **\- Un cauchemar ?**** questionna le noble qui s'était agenouillé près du futon.

 ** **\- Pas vraiment,**** souffla le rouquin, ****plus un souvenir...****

Byakuya ne répondit rien, hochant simplement la tête comprenant qu'à cet instant aucune paroles ne pourrait soulager l'homme en face de lui. Il l'avait entendu gémir une demie heure après avoir quitter le jeune homme. Au début il n'avait pas trop su comment réagir mais quand ils s'étaient fait plus fort mêlés à des sanglots Byakuya ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Il s'était précipité dans la chambre d'Ichigo le trouvant rouler en boule serrant ses bras autour de son corps comme pour se protéger. Son coeur s'était serré à cette vision, il voulait tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, pour le soulager de toute la douleur qu'il renfermait. Il s'était donc assis au bord du futon et avait caressé le dos du jeune homme puis sa main avait dérivé sur son épaule, au creux de sa nuque, ses doigts s'étaient perdu dans les longues mèches du roux puis avaient finit par frôler son visage, ses joues, ses lèvres. Il avait ainsi bercé Ichigo pendant près d'une heure.

 ** **\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?****

 ** **\- Non ne t'en fait pas, tu as faim ?**** demanda doucement le noble.

Le ton déstabilisa d'ailleurs le jeune homme qui ne sut pas trop comment réagir.

 _ _Est ce qu'il a pitié de moi ? Est ce qu'il me prend pour un faible ? Suis-je faible ?__

 ** **\- Ichigo ?****

Byakuya posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il avait bien comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, surtout quand il avait vu ses yeux s'humidifier.

 ** **\- Parle moi, je ne dis pas que je pourrais tout comprendre mais laisse moi au moins essayer. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas toujours montré que je pourrais être une personne de confiance à laquelle tu pourrais tout dire et que nous avons eu quelques différents par le passé mais je voudrais sincèrement que ça change.****

 ** **\- Tu sais que t'entendre me dire ça un jour était pour moi complètement impossible ?****

Un fin sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Byakuya.

 ** **\- Il est toujours tant d'évoluer non ?****

Ichigo hocha la tête, Byakuya avait raison, tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance et même si ça lui faisait bizarre de se dire que Byakuya pourrait être la personne à laquelle il pourrait confier ses états d'âmes il se dit qu'il serait peut être la seule personne capable de réellement le comprendre et cela lui fit chaud au coeur.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il cru apercevoir un rayon de lumière dans sa vie et ce rayon se nommait Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message ;)

Merci et à la prochaine

Kissous !


End file.
